Mariposas en el estómago
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius descubre algo que no esperaba


DISCLAIMER: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO INAUGURAL "ESTO ES AMOR" DEL FORO "LA MADRIGUERA".

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos porque me gusta imaginar su historia.

SUMMARY: Sirius descubre algo que no esperaba. SiriusRemus. One shot.

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Si no te gusta, no leas. Si te gusta, adelante.

.

MARIPOSAS EN EL ESTÓMAGO

Sirius soltó un gemido cuando los labios se cerraron sobre los suyos. Llevaban un rato besándose y todavía no conseguía excitarse. Con un gruñido se desenredó de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Lo siento. No estoy de humor.

La chica soltó un gemido de protesta.

-No hablas en serio.

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Crees que puedes marcharte y dejarme aquí... a medias?

Sirius se abrochó los botones de la camisa sin dignarse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

La chica bufó recolocándose los pliegues de la falda.

-Si te vas ahora...

-Lo siento, Sabine. Otra vez será.

Sirius se marchó sin mirar atrás, procurando ignorar las protestas de la chica. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. Llevaba un par de semanas viéndose con Sabine. Todo había ido bien al principio, los encuentros furtivos en el aula de Historia habían sido..., por decirlo de alguna manera, muy gratificantes. Besos, caricias, toqueteos bajo la ropa... Sirius incluso se había masturbado una vez pensando en ella y en el peso de sus pechos entre sus manos. Pero unos días después todo se había evaporado, como siempre. Sirius estaba cansado de la misma película repetida una y otra vez. Se encaprichaba de alguna chica, la perseguía, la conquistaba y cuando la conseguía se aburría de ella enseguida. Algunas veces era al contrario, era la chica quien le perseguía hasta que conseguía lo que quería, y en estos casos la excitación duraba incluso menos. Era lo que había pasado con Sabine. Llevaba días insinuándose, coqueteando con él, y cuando finalmente Sirius se dejó atrapar la chica no dejó de presumir de su conquista delante de todo el que quisiera escucharla. Como si fuera una especie de trofeo.

-No es eso lo que necesito -murmuró el moreno mientras entraba en la Sala Común.

No era tarde, así que sus amigos estaban aún allí, Remus, como no, leyendo alguno de sus aburridos libros, James y Peter tirados por el suelo jugando a los snaps explosivos.

-Ey -saludó James en cuanto lo vio entrar-. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón que había junto a Remus.

-Ni siquiera merece la pena hablar de ello, James.

Su amigo soltó una sonrisita.

-¿Otro corazón roto?

-Si tú lo dices...

No le hizo gracia escuchar el suspiro casi imperceptible que salió de labios del licántropo.

-¿Algo que decir, Lunático?

-No.

-Bien.

Sirius se levantó. Seguía enfadado, con ganas de golpear algo o a alguien, aunque no sabía el qué.

-Me voy a la cama.

-¿Ya? -preguntó James, sorprendido. Remus no había alzado la vista de su libro.

-Sí, James, ya. Estoy cansado. Nos vemos mañana.

-Vale...

-¿Y a éste que le pasa? -preguntó Peter en cuanto desapareció por la escalera.

-A saber...

.

.

Cuando Remus entró en la habitación un rato después, Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama, con los zapatos todavía puestos, mirando al techo. Remus dudó en la puerta un momento antes de atreverse a entrar y sentarse a su lado, sobre el colchón de la cama. Sirius no le miró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Por toda respuesta, Sirius soltó un gruñido.

-Si necesitas algo...

-No soy una niña, Lupin. No necesito un hombro donde llorar.

-Llevas varios días raro y estamos preocupados, sólo digo que si quieres hablar...

-Escucha, todo eso de la psicología barata no va conmigo, ¿vale? Si tengo un problema ya lo resolveré por mí mismo, no necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Remus se levantó un poco enfadado.

-Si vas a estar en este plan...

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

El licántropo soltó un bufido antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo. Sirius se quedó aún más enfadado. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie, y menos de Prefecto Perfecto Lupin, gracias.

Debió suponer que James no tardaría mucho en aparecer. Y debió suponer que su amigo no sería tan diplomático.

-¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes?

-¿Es que pensáis subir por turnos? Dime a qué hora va a venir Peter, tengo ganas de ir al baño y no quiero que me pille meando.

-Remus parecía dolido cuando ha bajado. No me ha contestado cuando le he preguntado qué ha pasado, pero es obvio que habéis discutido.

-Pobre Remus.

-Déjate de tonterías, Sirius. Te enfadas con él porque sabes que es el único que te aguanta cuando estás así. Cualquier otro en su lugar te retiraría la palabra.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sirius seguía rodeado de su nube de mal humor, pero no le dijo a James que se fuera y él lo tomó como una invitación a quedarse.

-¿Vas a contármelo o qué? –preguntó después de un rato.

Sirius no contestó enseguida y cuando lo hizo todavía no se atrevió a mirar a James.

-No consigo excitarme.

James alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Que no se me pone dura, Jimmy -protestó Sirius enfadado, sentándose en la cama de golpe y sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos-. No se levanta, ¿ok?

-Ya me imaginaba lo que querías decir, gracias, no hacía falta ser tan gráfico.

Con un gruñido Sirius se puso de pie y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

-¿Y por qué...?

-¡No lo sé! No tengo ni idea de por qué y eso me está volviendo loco.

-Vamos, Sirius, tranquilízate. No es tan grave...

-¿Que no es grave? ¡¿Que no es grave, James?!

-A ver, para un momento.

Sirius dejó de andar y se sentó a su lado protestando.

-A lo mejor Sabine no...

-Es que no es sólo Sabine. ¿Por qué crees que no duro mucho con ninguna chica?

-¿Ninguna te... gusta?

-Al principio sí, al principio todo marcha bien. Los primeros besos siempre funcionan. Incluso he tenido algunos orgasmos...

-No necesito detalles.

-...pero luego todo desaparece. A los pocos días dejo de sentir interés por ellas y... -Sirius suspira mientras se mira la entrepierna-. ¿Qué puedo hacer, James?

-¿Y si vas a ver a Poppy?

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

-¡Tranquilo! Sólo era una sugerencia.

-Una sugerencia estúpida.

-A lo mejor…

-¿A lo mejor qué? –preguntó Sirius, impaciente.

-¿Has pensado que a lo mejor no has encontrado la chica correcta?

-James, tengo sólo dieciséis años, no estoy buscando al amor de mi vida.

-No me refiero a eso. Es que… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las chicas con las que sales… No se parecen en nada.

-¿Y?

-¿Te gustan altas o bajas? ¿Rubias o morenas? ¿Tímidas o extrovertidas?

La pregunta pilló a Sirius por sorpresa.

-Pues… No lo sé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no notas mariposas en el estómago?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso, las mariposas. Yo las noto siempre que Lily está cerca. Como un cosquilleo…

-Ya sé lo que son las mariposas en el estómago y eso es una tontería.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí que lo es.

-Creo que ni siquiera sabes cómo te gusta una chica. Y tal vez por eso no duras mucho tiempo con ninguna. A lo mejor deberías de pararte un poco y pensar en qué es lo que de verdad te gusta y elegir con la cabeza antes de lanzarte a besar a cualquiera. Y no me refiero sólo al físico –añadió mirándole fijamente.

Sirius lo pensó un momento.

-A lo mejor tienes razón.

-Pues claro. Yo siempre tengo razón. Es más, creo que te vendría bien estar un tiempo solo, mientras pones en orden tus ideas.

-¿Crees que debo dejar de salir con chicas?

James asintió convencido.

-Hasta que tengas claro lo que quieres.

Sirius apretó los labios mientras lo pensaba. Tal vez James tuviera razón. A lo mejor había estado saliendo con chicas a lo loco y necesitaba pararse un rato y pensar…

-Y habla con Remus.

.

.

-Hola.

-…

-He dicho "hola".

-Te he oído.

Sirius se sentó en una silla al lado del licántropo y lo observó un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo siento -Remus levantó por fin la vista de su libro-. A veces me comporto como un gilipollas.

-¿Sólo a veces?

-Estoy intentando disculparme, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Me he dado cuenta. Pero no esperarás que te lo ponga fácil.

Sirius suspiró intentando controlarse.

-No debí hablarte así.

-¿James te ha dicho que vengas a pedirme perdón? Porque si es así no hace falta que…

-He venido porque he querido. Porque sé que tú no tienes culpa de mi mal humor y porque no es justo que siempre la pague contigo.

-Wow, te lo has aprendido de memoria, ¿eh?

-Capullo.

-Idiota.

Sirius contuvo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo olvidamos entonces?

-Claro.

-¿Te apetece ir a las cocinas a picar algo?

-Iba a proponerte lo mismo.

Sirius sonrió y los dos salieron de la Sala Común ante la atenta mirada de James.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sirius y Remus salieron juntos del Comedor en dirección a clases. Cuando llegaban al aula de Pociones encontraron a Sabine recostada en la pared, charlando con unas amigas.

-Mierda –murmuró Sirius cuando la vio. Remus lo miró con curiosidad.

-¡Black!

-Hola, Sabine.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Lo siento, tengo clase.

-¡Eh! -Sabine lo agarró del brazo-. No puedes ignorarme así. Llevamos semanas juntos, no me merezco…

-Sólo han sido unos días –replicó Sirius, molesto-. Y lo siento, no quería hacer las cosas así, pero… me temo que hemos terminado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sirius suspiró. A su lado, Remus observaba la escena con atención.

-Lo siento, Sabine. No estoy preparado para una relación…

La chica soltó un grito desesperado.

-Despachas a todas con las mismas palabras, ¿verdad? En cuanto consigues lo que quieres te deshaces de nosotras como si no valiéramos nada…

-No es eso…

-Eres un capullo, Sirius Black. ¿Y sabes qué? Te quedarás solo. No encontrarás a nadie que te quiera.

La chica se marchó llorando. Sólo entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta del corro de alumnos que habían presenciado la escena.

-Se acabó el espectáculo.

Y con un suspiro, entró en el aula, seguido de Remus.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el licántropo un rato después.

-¿A alguien le importa? –replicó Sirius con sarcasmo.

-A mí.

Sirius no contestó. El resto de la clase transcurrió en silencio.

.

.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Sirius se dedicó a hacer una lista con las cosas que le gustaban de una chica. Al final del tercer día la lista estaba llena de tachones y correcciones y ocupaba dos pergaminos, así que tuvo que pasarlo a limpio antes de enseñárselo a James.

-¿Ésta es tu lista?

-Sí.

James carraspeó antes de leerla en voz alta.

-"Alta. No me importa que sea un poco más alta que yo". Debes de ser el primer chico que no se siente intimidado por una chica más alta que él –bromeó.

-Sigue leyendo, Jimmy.

-Ya voy, ya voy… "Castaña". ¿Ni rubia ni morena? Hay muchas chicas castañas en el Colegio…

-Pero no castaña "castaña", ya sabes… Pelo casi rubio, pero no rubio claro que parece blanco. Rubio oscuro… Como color miel.

-Color miel, ¿eh? –rió James volviendo a mirar la lista-. Igual que los ojos, por lo que veo –Sirius asintió, con la mirada fija en la lista-. "Inteligente, pero no pedante. Que sea estudiosa pero que sepa apreciar una buena broma". No podía ser de otra forma, ¿eh? "Que me haga reír y tenga ganas de pasar todo el día con ella". "Tímida. No me gusta que vaya de diva de la escuela". ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué salías con Sabine? –preguntó James con la mirada en las palabras escritas por su amigo-. Es todo lo contrario a lo que has escrito.

-A lo mejor por eso no funcionó.

-A lo mejor… Sigamos: "Dócil, pero que sepa tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando. Que sepa escuchar y que no sea difícil hablar con ella. Que sepa aguantar mis cambios de humor y me acepte tal y como soy". Eso sí que va a ser difícil. "Poco maquillaje, delgada…" James siguió leyendo un rato en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, pero no volvió a hacer ningún comentario hasta el final.

-Vaya –silbó cuando terminó.

-Qué.

-No sabía… que te gustaban así.

-Imposible, ¿verdad?

-Yo no diría tanto.

-Vamos, James, no hay ninguna chica así en Hogwarts. Te lo aseguro.

-Bueno… Yo no estaría tan seguro de que esta persona no exista.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Conoces a una chica así?

-No voy a darte todo el trabajo hecho, ¿verdad? Deberías de ser capaz de encontrarla por ti mismo.

-¡Pero, James…!

-Lo siento, he quedado con Lily. ¡Nos vemos luego! –antes de salir de la habitación James se volvió con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Remus? Creo que él podría ayudarte.

-Eso haré.

Cuando James se marchó, Sirius cogió su lista y se dirigió a la Sala Común. Remus estaba sentado en un rincón, terminando el trabajo de Runas.

-Ey, Remus.

-Hola, Sirius. Dame un minuto...

Sirius esperó de pie a su lado. El fuego de la chimenea daba un color al pelo de su amigo que hizo que el corazón de Sirius saltara. Justo ese color. Ése era el color que le gustaba para el pelo de una chica… Y los ojos. Ahora que se fijaba, Remus tenía un color de ojos muy peculiar, justo del color dorado de la miel. No conocía a ninguna chica con los ojos así. Sirius observó a su amigo mientras Remus se mordía los labios, concentrado en el trabajo que tenía delante. Parecía absorto, pero Sirius sabía que si le pinchaba un poco lo convencería para bajar a las cocinas a tomar un chocolate. Remus le dedicaba mucho tiempo a sus estudios, pero siempre estaba dispuesto cuando Sirius le pedía que le acompañara… Sirius pensó que si Remus fuera una chica se habría enamorado de ella hacía tiempo. Sonrió imaginando lo que diría su amigo si se lo dijera. Se reiría de él, claro.

Pero si Remus fuera una chica… sería perfecta, ¿verdad? Tenía casi todos los requisitos de la lista… La imagen de Remus besándole le asaltó de repente y su pulso se aceleró.

Merlín…

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y fue una sensación tan intensa, que Sirius se tambaleó, con la impresión de que iba a caer al suelo.

-¿Sirius? –el licántropo alzó la cabeza, preocupado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, creo que… -Sirius arrugó la lista en su mano-. Lo siento, tengo que… tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, salió corriendo de allí, con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho y la sensación de que algo muy importante había cambiado dentro de él.

.

.

Sirius no podía dormir.

Estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, así que, finalmente, se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y decidió bajar a la Sala Común a despejarse un poco.

Llevaba días evitando a Remus, procurando no quedarse a solas con él. La imagen del licántropo besándole no desaparecía de su cabeza, enmarcada en los más diversos escenarios: Remus sujetándole contra la pared y besándole de manera desesperada, Remus acercándose lentamente y confesándole que no podía dejar de pensar en él mientras posaba los labios suavemente sobre los suyos…, Remus retorciéndose bajo sus caricias en la cama de la Casa de los Gritos, Remus en el baño de prefectos…

Había tenido que hacer esfuerzos para no encerrarse en el baño y comprobar si la imagen que se negaba a abandonar su cabeza podía sacarle del letargo que le preocupaba. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que la respuesta iba a ser claramente afirmativa. Pero finalmente había resistido como un valiente.

Tal vez James tenía razón. A lo mejor debería de ir a ver a la enfermera y explicarle lo que le pasaba. A lo mejor era algo físico que no tenía nada que ver con sus gustos por las chicas… Era ridículo que Remus le gustara. ¡Era un chico, por dios! A Sirius Black le gustaban las chicas, eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Y sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba… Todo lo que había escrito en su lista coincidía con el licántropo. ¡Todo! Es verdad que Remus y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y Sirius estaba muy a gusto a su lado, pero de ahí a querer besarle…

-Es absurdo.

De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda lo puso alerta. Cuando se giró, vio a su amigo bajando por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Sirius?

-Hola.

Aunque Remus era más alto que él, el pijama siempre parecía quedarle un poco grande. Remus bostezó y se sentó a su lado frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el licántropo.

-No podía dormir.

-Hmmm.

-¿Y tú?

-Vi que no estabas y me preocupé. Últimamente pareces un poco… no sé, como perdido. Apenas te hemos visto en todo el día. Ya sé que no necesitas un hombro donde llorar –añadió enseguida- pero pensé que a lo mejor…, si necesitas… Bueno, da igual.

Remus había empezado a levantarse, pero Sirius le cogió de la muñeca y tiró suavemente de él.

-Quédate. Por favor.

Remus se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-Tengo la sensación… de que últimamente estás evitándome –murmuró el licántropo. Hizo una mueca mientras le miraba a los ojos-. ¿Estás evitándome, Sirius?

El animago suspiró.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me preocupa?

Remus asintió.

-Sólo si tú quieres contármelo…

Sirius tardó un rato en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Llevo varios días dando vueltas al asunto y… he llegado a la conclusión de que no encuentro ninguna chica que me… interese.

-A lo mejor porque ya has salido con casi todas las chicas de la escuela.

-No es eso… Creo que no voy a ser capaz de encontrar una chica que tenga… todo lo que busco.

-¿Y qué es eso que buscas que parece tan imposible de encontrar? ¡No estarás buscando una chica con tres pechos! –rió el licántropo.

-No –Remus se sorprendió al ver a Sirius tan serio-. Más bien lo contrario.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Buscas a una chica sin tres pechos?

-Más bien… sin pecho.

Remus parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿Sin… pecho?

-Creo que lo que busco no es una chica.

Antes de asimilar lo que acababa de decir, Remus se encontró con los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos. El licántropo soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y Sirius se separó de él enseguida.

-L-Lo siento. Yo no… No sé por qué lo he hecho –Sirius se asustó al ver la mirada sorprendida de su amigo-. Remus, de verdad, lo siento, no quería…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque ahora fue el licántropo el que le besó a él, con tanto ímpetu que cayó sobre él en el sofá. Esta vez el beso no fue sólo un roce. Sirius abrió la boca y dejó que Remus le besara de la misma manera que él besaba a todas esas chicas. Con impaciencia y un poco de dureza. Notó las manos de Remus enredadas con su pelo y sus dientes mordiendo ligeramente sus labios antes de volver a centrarse en su lengua. De todas las escenas que había imaginado la de Remus sobre él tomando el control era la que más le aceleraba el pulso, y ahora el licántropo estaba encima de él, aplastándolo contra el sofá. Sirius gimió cuando notó aquella presión en su entrepierna.

¡Por fin!

Pero entonces, Remus se separó de él y los dos se quedaron mirándose, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios colorados por los besos.

-Santa Circe.

Remus se puso en pie de un salto, tocándose nerviosamente el pelo de la nuca.

-Yo no…

-Espera…

-No sé que… No quería…

Remus miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sirius aprovechó para levantarse del sofá y agarrarle de los brazos.

-Creo que sé cuál era mi problema.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba buscando a una chica que no existe… porque esa chica eres tú.

-¿Qué?

Sirius sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

-Que me gustas, Remus J. Lupin. Que contigo han vuelto las mariposas.

-¿Qué marip…?

Y antes de que Remus pudiera terminar la pregunta, Sirius se acercó y volvió a besarle. Despacio, sin prisa, saboreando cada roce, cada caricia.

Era tal y como había imaginado, incluso mejor. Y Sirius se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora todo lo había hecho mal, que había estado completamente equivocado, porque con Remus todos sus temores desaparecían y lo único que importaba era la respiración agitada del licántropo contra la suya y sus gemidos de placer. Sirius metió una mano bajo su camisa y le sorprendió no echar nada en falta. Cuando notó la dureza de Remus contra la suya Sirius sonrió. Por fin todo volvía a estar en su sitio.


End file.
